Stuck In Pride&Prejudice
by Storygirl233
Summary: Ariella's favorite book is Pride and Prejudice. She dreams of a love like that ones in the book. When a strange woman,gives her something,she makes a wish to be loved. She gets more than she thought possible. The potion sends Ariella into the book. Will her being there change what happens in the book?
1. Chapter I

I sat in a table by the back window of Tina's Cafe,scents of cinnamon,coffee grounds,and pumpkin pie swirled around me. I sighed as my eyes drank in the beautiful words of Jane Austen's,Pride&Prejudice. I brought my cup of hot cocoa to my lips as a small smile tugged at them as well. The familiar ding,notifying everyone that someone had just entered the Cafe rang in my ears. I didn't look up from my book to see who it was. I kept my eyes trained on my book.

"Well,well,well look who it is, little ." A soft,silky yet deep husky voice teased. My eyes lifted to see my best friend,Jason. His chocolate, brown eyes were filled with amusement as he eased his way into the seat in front of me.

"Hey,Jase." I greeted him,smiling,and returning my eyes back to my book. He chuckled

"Wow,you spared five seconds from you're book. I feel honored." He replied,sarcastically. I giggled,placing my book aside.

"I'm sorry,but this book is so addicting." I apologized slightly. He nodded.

"Let me guess.." He paused. I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Pride&Prejudice." He finished,knowingly.

"Yup."I said popping the "p" and smiling.

"Is this like your hundredth time reading it?" He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I've only read it twenty times." I defended myself. He shook his head.

"You need a life." He replied,as another cup appeared in front of us. Jason 'thanked' the waitress and began drinking his coffee.

"So,to what do I owe the pleasure of you're company?" I asked,teasingly.

"I saw you through the window,looking like a loner,and thought I'd drop by." He answered. I laughed. "Also,I was wondering if you'd help me out." He added.

"Help you with what?" I questioned,raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well,I'm going on a double date. Only my date's friend doesn't have a date,I was hoping you'd-" He started but I cut him off.

"I'd be his date?" I finished for him. He nodded. I sighed and thought about. Come,on it's not like you have anything else planned. A voice in my head said. True. But that book is just sitting here waiting to be read. Another voice broke 's true too. . But you owe,Jase. He helped you out that one time. The other voice stated. I groaned.

"Alright,I'll go." I stated.

"Really?" He replied,in disbelief. I nodded.

"Yes." I answered.

"You're the best!" He exclaimed,nearly lifting me out of my seat. I giggled. "We'll pick you up at 6." He informed,standing up.

"Alright,I'll be ready." I replied with a smile. He kissed my cheek and started to walk away. I grabbed my book and opened it to the last page I was at.

"Hey,Ari.." Jason called. I lifted my eyes up again and looked at him with a 'yes' look.

"Don't take forever to get ready like always." He teased. I laughed,and watched him leave. I shook my head and turned back to my book.

_** xxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**_

I checked my outfit in the mirror for what felt like the fifteenth time. I was wearing an ONLY Contrast Lace Sleeveless Top,Rag&Bone Washed Used Effect Skinny Jeans,and a pair of Charles David Waltz Ankle Booties. My long,wavy brown hair was pulled back by a lace head band. I had light make-up on. I thought I looked ok. At least,I hoped. A beep sounded from my phone. I grabbed it and saw it was a text from Jason.

_From Jase:_

_Hey,Ari,we're outside. Are you ready or do you need a little longer? ;)_

_Jase x_

I laughed at his text then sent a reply:

_To Jase:_

_Yes,I'm ready. I'm coming. :P_

I hit send,grabbed my bag,and headed out the door of my apartment. I saw Jason's Silver Four-door Jeep in my driveway. I watched as a guy I didn't know hope out of the back seat. He made his way over to my door and opened it for me. I smiled at him,and slid in the seat. He closed my door and slid in the door of his side.

"I'm Ariella. You can call me Ari." I introduced myself. He turned to me and smiled.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Christopher. Call me Chris though." He replied. I blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you,Chris. You're names not half bad either." I stated. He chuckled.

"Don't even acknowledge my presence here." Jason's voice teases. I laugh.

"Hey,Jason,it's been forever since i've seen you." I replied sarcastically. Everyone laughed. A girl with blonde hair,and brown eyes turned to me.

"I'm Amanda. Call me Mandi." She introduced herself.

"Ariella,but call me Ari." I stated. She nodded.

"So,what do you like to do?" Chris's voice questioned from beside me. I heard Jason snort front the front seat. I kicked the back of his seat,and he shut up. I turned my attention to Chris.

"I like to read,and watch movies. I also love art,and music." I answered, with a small smile. Chris seemed impressed. "And what about you?" I added.

"I would love to see your art one day,and also hear your music. I like to read,as well. I love to write poetry,and adventure stories." Chris replied. I smiled. This guy is amazing. But is way better. A voice chided. I mentally agreed with that voice. But the likely hood of meeting a guy like that is impossible. Another voice stated. I agreed with that voice too. Besides Chris is soo cute. The second voice added. I looked over at Chris,and subtly drank in his appearance. Chris had dirty,blonde hair,dashing, green eyes,and milky, white skin. He was indeed very attractive.

"Ari!" A voice called. I turned to see Jason trying to get my attention.

"Yea?" I replied. He chuckled.

"We're here." Jason stated. I looked around to see we we're at a carnival. I un-buckled my seat belt,and Chris had rushed over to open my door.

"Milady." He said, holding his hand out to me. I smiled and took his hand. You know how they say,you're suppose to feel sparks if the guy is right for you,well I didn't feel them. I stepped out of the car and the four of us made our way into the entrance.

_**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

"So,what do you guys wanna do first?" Jason asked. We all shrugged.

"How about we go look at the dancing fountains?" I suggested. Amanda's eyes lit up,and she turned to Jason.

"Please,Jason,please." She pleaded. I laughed and did my best puppy eyes along with Amanda. Jason,and Chris caved.

"Alright,lets go." Jason stated,grabbing Amanda's hand and leading the way. I giggled at them and followed them. Chris followed right beside me. I suddenly felt something carefully grab my hand. I looked to see Chris's hand entangled in mine. It was comfortable but i still didn't feel anything towards him.

"You don't feel anything,do you?" Chris asked,suddenly. I looked at him taken aback by his sudden words. He laughs at my expression. "I don't feel any romantic connection. Don't get me wrong your a great girl,but-" He started.

"I understand. I'm not the 'one'." I finished for him. He nodded with a smile.

"So,friends." He stated. I nodded.

"Friends." I agreed. We untangled our hands and walked beside each other until we got to the Dancing Fountains. Jason,and Amanda were sitting on a bench. Jason's jacket was wrapped around Amanda. I smiled at them. Jason's eyes met us,and he waved us over. We walked over and sat down with them.

"How's your side of the date going?" Jason questioned,quietly.

"We don't feel any romantic feelings towards each other. So,we are just friends." I whispered.

"Another one bites the dust." He stated,with a smirk. I giggled and nodded. The music started playing 'I Will Wait' by Mumford and Sons. I watched as the water shooting out turned into different colors. The water lit up with pink,red,blue,and green when the beat hit just right.

_**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was ten o'clock at night,The carnival was about to close. Jason,Amanda,Chris,and I were making our way to the exit, when I bumped into someone. I turned around to see an older lady with grey hair,a few wrinkles here and there,and wore a plain brown dress.

"I'm so sorry,ma'am." I apologized. The old lady smiled.

"It's okay,dear." She replied. I started to turn around but the lady stopped me.

"You look thirsty,dear. Here why don't you have some water." The lady suggested. This lady didn't look too dangerous,but I was always told never to accept things a stranger gives you.

"Thank you,but no thank you." I replied,politely turning back around.

"What if I told you this water has magic powers,and that it can give you anything you wanted." She replied. I turned around.

"Ma'am,this is just a regular bottle of water." I said,kindly. This woman was crazy.

"No its not." She replied. I sighed and grabbed the bottle. I was going to prove that it didn't work. I grabbed the water bottle,and brought it my lips. I thought about ,and Pride&Prejudice. I gulped the water down,and handed the lady the bottle back.

"See nothing-" I started,but a drowsy feeling came over me. I felt the world go black. The last thing I heard was the lady say something.

"You're going to have an adventure of a life time." She said,and then nothing.

**A/N: Well,I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. If you really liked it,then please review,and save to favorites.**

**If you wondering how I came up with this,well, I watched this movie called Stuck In Austen,a girl gets wisked away to Pride&Prejudice. If you haven't seen the movie,you should its funny. I also love Pride&Prejudice movie,and book. I also just love Jane Austen. **


	2. Chapter II

I heard whispering around me. I stretched my arms and sat up. My eyes opened,and came face to face with four girls. I scream loudly. They jump off the bed scared. Nothing in this room was familiar. The walls were white,the bed I was sitting up in was a canopy bed,the covers were silk,and red. There was a huge vanity on the wall to my left. The girls all had on long dresses. Two youngest ones were wearing matching pink dresses,the second eldest one had on a brown dress,and the eldest one had on a blue dress.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I questioned,looking at the oddly dressed girls. They looked at me like I was an alien.

"I'm sorry we frightened you,Miss. I'm Jane Bennet. These are my sisters,Lizzie,Kitty,and Lydia. You're in our guest room." The eldest replied. My eyes widened.

"Jane Bennet?" I replied,confused. She nodded. I start laughing.

"Okay,who's playing a prank on me? Is it Jason?" I asked.

"What's a prank,miss? And I don't know a Jason." Lizzie replied,with an even more confused expression.

"Wait,so you're telling me you are real." I stated. They all nodded still carrying confused expressions. Oh my gosh! That crazy old lady was right!

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"We do not know. Lizzie found you outside our house. You were shuddering from the cold. She got our father to bring you inside house." Jane informed me. Wow,they saved me. How nice!

"Thank you,Lizzie." I said with a smile. She nodded. "Oh! I just realized I have not told you who I am. I'm Ariella." I introduced myself. They smiled.

"That's an unusual name." Jane commented.

"It's a pretty name though." Lizzie stated. I smiled.

"Thank you." I replied. Lizzie nodded again. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" Lizzie shouted. In walked, an older man. He had gray hair,and pleasant face.

"I see our guest has awoken." The man stated,warmly. They nodded.

"Father,this is Ariella." Jane introduced. I smiled.

"I'm Mr. Bennet." He replied. I nodded. I know who you are.

"Our cook has prepared breakfast. You should join us when you get freshened up. We have a dress laid out for you." Kitty said excitedly,bouncing out of the room. The rest of the group left,and I got up. I was still in my clothes I had from the carnival. I walked over to see a long,red, dress. I sighed,removing my shirt,and pants, then slipped the dress over my head. I walked over to the mirror to look at myself. I saw my hair was an absolute mess. I grabbed the comb that was laying on the desk of the vanity.

Once my messy hair was tamed,I opened the door and made my way towards the dining room or what I hoped was the dining room. I walked down two flights of stairs until I got to the main hallway. I sighed. I'm so lost. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned to see another girl. Must be Mary Bennet.

"Oh,you must be Ariella. I am Mary Bennet." She introduced herself. Yes,I got it right!

"Yes,I am. I am a bit lost. I am trying to find the dining room." I replied. She smiled.

"Follow me." She stated,walking in the direction of what I guess is the dining room. She walked in the door and I followed in suit. All the Bennets were seated.

"Ariella,there you are." Jane declared.

"Sorry,I got lost. Luckily,Mary showed up." I replied,as I sat in between Mary and Lydia. I started grabbing dried toast,and slathered it with jam. I grabbed some what I thought was bacon and I hoped it was.

"So,how long are you planning to stay in our town?" Mrs. Bennet inquired.

"I do not know,ma'am. I am far away from home. I do not know how to get back or what way to begin." I replied.

"How did you get here?" Mrs. Bennet interrogated.

"This old lady tricked me into drinking something,and I woke up in your guest room." I answered.

"Witchcraft?" She replied. I shrugged.

"Enough questions,my dear." Mr. Bennet chimed in before she got the chance to as another. Which I was grateful for,I really didn't need them to think that I was crazy or something.

"I will be out of your hair as soon as possible do not worry." I assured them.

"Please,miss,you can stay as long as you need to." Mr. Bennet stated.

"Thank you,Mr. Bennet." I stated,smiling.

"In the meantime,you can join us at the Meryton Ball while you are here." Jane suggested.

"That's a great idea,Jane." Lizzie commented. Everyone but Mrs. Bennet agreed. Hmm..I'm guessing Mrs. Bennet isn't great with strangers.

"Alright,I have always dreamed of going to a ball." I stated.

"You have never been to a ball." Kitty gasped in shock. I giggled and shook my head.

"We must help her find something to wear." Lydia piped in. Both Kitty,and Lydia grabbed my arms,while they tugged me out of the dining room. I turned to see Jane,and Lizzie following us. I shot them an expression that read 'help' but they ignored it.

_**XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx**_

After many,many,many hour Kitty,Lydia,Jane,and Lizzie finally agreed on a dress they thought was appropriate for me to wear. I looked in the vanity again to look at the dress. It was beautiful. it was white with gold sequens sewn on the chest of it,and golden paisley type things. I loved it. They left my hair down but put a hair pin with blue,sapphire stones embedded in,in my hair.

"You look beautiful,Ariella." Jane commented. Lizzie,Kitty,and Lydia nodded in agreement with her.

"Thank you. All of you look gorgeous as well." I replied. They smiled and thanked me. Jane was wearing a dark emerald green dress,kind like mine, Lizzie wore a powder blue dress,Kitty wore a light yellow dress,and Lydia wore a lavender looking one. They were all so elegant looking,while I looked like a hippo in this dress. I wouldn't dear tell them that,they'd flog me if I did.

"Girls,time to go!" Mr. Bennet shouted. We all took one last look at ourselves, exited my room and walked down the stairs. We loaded into the carriages,and began to journey on to Meryton. I can't mess anything up in this story. If I do everything,will go wrong. Next is when Mr. Darcy,Mr. Bingley,and Miss. Bingley met the Bennets. I must keep out of sight. It would be horrible if Jane Austen came back from the dead to kill me cause of this.

_**XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX**_

The ball was in full swing, I was sitting with Lizzie,Charlotte Lucas (Lizzie's closest friend),and Jane. Lizzie,Jane,and Charlotte were laughing about the men. Jane told her that one day she'd find a man she loved,and would have to hold her tongue. I was amused by their conversation. I always loved their playful conversations. I had never had any friends that were girls,I always fit in with Jason more. All of a sudden,everything quieted. I felt my heart clench. It was time. I backed up behind Lizzie,Charlotte,and Jane quietly. I heard Charlotte talking about Mr. Bingley,and his sister. Lizzie inquired about Mr. Darcy.

This was a moment I had to fight the urge to fan-girl,and trust me it was a hard thing to do. Mr. Darcy's eyes met Lizzie. I saw a spark of intrest in her eyes,and then the both of them quickly looked away. Mr. Bingley,Miss. Bingley,and Mr. Darcy turned around,then Mr. Bingley told them to continue,and they didn't hesitate. Mrs. Bennet came rushing over to Jane,and Lizzie,with Mary tagging along behind her. She really doesn't waste any time. I thought I saw Mary shoot me a 'help me' look. I giggled.

"Ariella,why don't you come with us?" Lizzie suggested. Mrs. Bennet shot me a glare.

"I am fine right here. I was thinking about going to get some punch." I declined. Mrs. Bennet looked pleased with my response. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. It was hard thing to resist doing. I always hated Mrs. Bennet in the story. She was always way too rough.

"Nonesense, come with us." Jane said, not taking no for an answer,as she grabbed my arm and making me tag along with them. I sighed and decided not to resist. Besides the way it happens,Bingley falls for Jane,and Darcy falls for Lizzie. They are way prettier than me.

"May I introduce,Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, Bennet, , Bennet,and..." The man trailed off.

"Oh,I'm Ariella Crawford." I introduced myself,not looking up from the ground.

" ,is staying with us at Longborn." Mr. Bennet informed.

"I'm sure she is delightful." The man stated,with a smile. I blushed slightly. My eyes finally lifted,and came in contact with Mr. Bingley's. He was even more handsome,and goregous then I had ever thought. He had gingery-brown hair,dark brown eyes,and porceline skin. He had a strong jaw-line. His cheek bones where just perfect. Oh wow! I felt my knees collapse,and two strong arms caught me before I could fall. Those arms belonged to Mr. Bingley. Shots of electricity shot around where he caught me. Our eyes never seperating.

"It's nice to meet you all." stated,breathlessly.

**A/N: Whoo Hoo! Another chapter down and writen. Please,tell me what you think. Review,and if you like it enough favorite. Thanks for reading. By the way,this is a story I wrote on Wattpad,im sharing it on here also. So if you have a wattpad account then follow me.**


	3. Chapter III

Lizzie,Charlotte,and I were sitting at a table in the corner. Lizzie had just been turned down by ,and heard some horrible words that came from him. Charlotte was trying her best to make her feel better. I felt so bad for her. This part of the story usually made me angry,and I was,but I knew that they just had to warm up to each other. So,I stayed quiet,well until,Charlotte said something.

"Why are you not out dancing,Ariella?" Charlotte asked.

"Because no one has asked me." I replied.

"I do not see why no one has. You are beautiful." Lizzie commented. I started to reply.

"I am shocked, has not asked you." Charlotte added.

"Why would he?" I asked,confused. Lizzie,and Charlotte looked at me the "look".

"You are how you say joking,right?" Lizzie replied. Oh gosh,I'm teaching Lizzie slang!

"Did you not see the way he looked at you when you two met?" Charlotte asked. I did see it,but..

"No,I did not. There was no look." I stated. Lizzie,and Charlotte both shook their heads. Lizzie was about to say something,but someone came up...

"Excuse me." A voice broke in. I turned to see a pair of familiar brown eyes. Mr. Bingley. "Would you do me the honor of a dance?" He added,quickly. This is not a good idea. A voice stated. True. But look at those eyes. Another voice sighed. I unfortunately gave into the urge to look into his eyes,and boy was that a big mistake.

"Yes." My mouth replied,before I could stop it. He looked relieved,and held his hand out for mine. I slowly placed my hand in his. That spark came rushing back from when we met,as soon as our hands touched. My eyes flickered from his hand to his eyes. His eyes lit up. No,no,no. I started to panic inside. I watched as he walked backwards towards the ballroom. My head was screaming at me to let go but my body wasn't listening,as my legs push me forward,our hands not leaving one anothers.

To make matters worse,it was a slow dance,not the fast ones that were playing moments ago. He pulled me close. My breath hitched,as soon as he did that. His left hand circled around my left hand,and his free one placed itself on my side. I laid my free arm on his shoulder,and we started swaying to the music.

His eyes locked with mine. I was immediately lost in his gaze. You know how in romance movies,and books it feels like they are the the only two people in the room. Well,that's how I feel right now. Stop this,Ariella! A voice snapped in me. No,don't! This is the best thing that's ever happened to you. Another chided. But this is wrong! The first voice stated. I internally groaned,and slowly pulled out of his grasp.

"What's wrong, ?" Mr. Bingley asked,concern dripping off his voice.

"Nothing,I just remembered I had to go." I replied,excusing myself,and walking out of the ballroom. I heard voices call out to me,but I ignored it,and kept walking. I kept walking until I was outside the mansion. I walked over to the shadows to get some air. I heard footsteps approaching so I quickly dove into the bushes.

"Ariella!" Mr. Bingley's voice called out,and appeared infront of the bush I was hiding in. He ran a hand through his hair. Gosh,don't do that.

"Ariella!" He called,again. He sounded worried. Aw,so sweet. It's taking ever ounce of me not to move. I leaned closer to a bush,and a twig snapped. Crap! Bingley's head turned to the bush.

"Who's there?" He inquired,starting to walking closer to the bush. No,no,no,please no! I started to panic. As he was about an inch away,a voice called. I turned to see Mr. Darcy.

"Charles,what are you doing out here?" Mr. Darcy asked,raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh,nothing." He stated. Mr. Darcy shot him a look. He sighed.

"I just need some air." Bingley answered,his look. He shook his head.

"No,you came out here for that girl." Mr. Darcy replied,smirking. I watched as Bingley's cheeks heated up. Oh gosh,noooo! He can not mean me.

"What girl?" He questioned. Mr. Darcy shoot him a look.

" ." Mr. Darcy stated. Nooooo!

"Come on,it is pretty chilly." Mr. Darcy said. Mr. Bingley nodded,and the two left. I breathed a sigh of relief,and crawled out from the bush. I stood up and saw two sets of feet in front of me. I looked up to see Lizzie,and Jane.

"Uh,hi." I greeted,awkwardly,not looking up from the ground.

"Why were you hiding in that shrub?" Lizzie asked.

"Uh,I thought I saw a lightning bug." I lied. I looked up to see Jane giving me a suspicious look.

"No,you were hiding from Bingley." She stated. I started to deny it.

"Do not even think about denying it." Lizzie added. I groaned.

"Alright,alright,I was." I agreed.

"Why? You two seem to be really great for each other." Jane replied,confused.

"Trust me,I am completely wrong for him." I stated. Jane and Lizzie looked in between each other confused. "But you however,you two have something." I added. Jane looked at me like I had two heads.

"He doesn't even have eyes for me,he has eyes for y-" She started but I cut her off.

"No,he doesn't. I mean he just doesn't know you. You two need to get to know each other. Trust me." I replied. She sighed.

"Alright." She said hesitantly. Oh gosh,this can't be happening. Normally, I would be happy to be with my crush,but Jane and Bingley belong together. Jane Austen would kill me if I messed up her story.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx**_

"Ariella!" A voice exclaimed from beside me. I peaked one eye open and looked at the person. It was Jane. She looked excited. I sat up.

"What's going on?" I inquired,sleep still fogging up my brain,and eyes.

"Mr. Bingley,wants you,and I to go to Netherfield." Jane informed. My eyes widened. This was great! Oh wait,Bingley pluse me equals off track book. You've already thrown it off track by being in it. A voice snapped. I groaned,she's right. But what if you never feel this love again Another voice piped in. I frowned. Do you really want to cause Jane an unhappy marriage to anyone else? The other voice inquired.

"I am not feeling very well. I think I should stay here. I would not want anyone catching anything." I lied,faking a cough.

"Oh,but-" She started.

"You should go. You can get to know Mr. Bingley better." I cut her off.

"If you insist." She stated hesitantly. I nodded,and waved her off. "If you need anything,just ask the helpers." She added,quickly. I nodded,and smiled. Once she was out of the room,I breathed a sigh of relief. You did the right thing,Ari. I reassured myself. I didn't like the feeling of Jane with Bingley,but it's how the story goes. Shouldn't you do what's right for you? A voice questioned. Yea,but I can't change the story. But it's Bingley. You've been in love with him since you were thirteen. The voice said again. True,but Jane has been in love with him for over two hundred or more years. Oh gosh,I've gone mad! I'm talking back to the voices in my head! I quickly shook my head. I need to sleep again. I laid my head back down on the pillow,and drifted off to sleep.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx**_

I woke up an hour later with a sore throat,and cough. What the heck?! So,now when I say something,it happens. I felt my face. I'm extremely hot. No,not like "hot"...I mean temperature wise. I groaned and shifted myself off the bed. I made my way to the door,as I wrapped a robe around my body,and opened the door. I walked down the steps to the kitchen,and saw a kettle. I placed some water,and spices in it,then started brewing tea. I heard footsteps approaching,and turned to see Mr. Bennet.

"Ariella,what are you doing down here?" Mr. Bennet questioned,suprised by my presence.

"I came down to make some tea." I stated. He nodded. "Would you like some?" I added. He shook his head.

"I am fine,thank you though." He replied. I nodded.

"You look dreadful. You should be resting." He fretted,holding a hand up to my forehead.

"I will go rest,after my tea." I assured him. He sighed,and nodded.

"We've got a letter!" Mrs. Bennet's voice exclaimed. Mr. Bennet and I turned to his wife,and waited for her to continue.

"Who is the letter from,dear?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"It is from Jane." Mrs. Bennet answered,excitedly.

"What does the letter say?" I inquired. Of course,I already knew what the letter was,but I wanted to hear it for myself. Lizzie came walking in.

"What's all the fuss about?" She asked.

"We got a letter." Mr. Bennet informed. Lizzie sat down on a stool. opened the letter,and began reading it to us.

"I am un able to return home for a day or two, because I got caught in a storm. I have a cold,and Mr. Bingley,insists that I stay here at Netherfield. I would feel at ease if I could have Lizzie,and Ariella with me. Can they be on their way within a fortnight? With love,Jane." Mrs. Bennet read.

"I shall go at once." Lizzie stated,and looked over at me.

"Will you accompany me?" Lizzie begged. I thought about. Jane is sick,and Lizzie needs you.

"Please,Ariella,please." She pleaded. I sighed and nodded.

"Alright,I'll go." I caved.

"Ariella,you are not in good health either." Mr. Bennet disagreed.

"I will be quite alright. I am pretty sure it will end soon." I replied. He sighed,and nodded.

"I think you might want to get dressed first." Lizzie stated. I looked back down at my clothes I was still in my robe,and nightgown. I blushed,and ran up the stairs to my room.

** A/N: Well,another chapter over,and written. What do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? I should die in a hole? :p Thanks sooo much for reading this.**


End file.
